I'm Stuck with You
by Singer of Water
Summary: Bucky reflects on his life since the DC incident and his life with Tracey. Bucky/OC


Sun rays peeked through the blinds on the window. Bucky squinted, flinging an arm over his face and groaned as he rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. He peeked an eye open and smiled at the lump next to him. He chuckled when he saw Tracey curled up into a ball, the blankets pulled up to her chin and balled up in a fist, and her face partially buried in her own pillow. He reached out and grabbed the sheet she had a grip on and pulled it towards him, bringing her with it. He held her close – or as close as her curled up position would allow him – and nuzzled his face in her hair. He sighed contentedly. His life since reuniting with Steve and joining the Avengers had become incredible.

_**You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down**_

_**You, you enchant me even when you're not around**_

_**If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down**_

_**I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found**_

After everything that happened to him, memories erased, killing so many innocent people, and nearly killing his best friend, he never thought he'd have the life he used to have. He didn't think he'd get all his memories back. He didn't think he'd be anything like James Buchanan Barnes after everything. But here was his proof. This woman lying next to him in his arms was his proof. He was happy again. He had all his memories back. He had his best friend back. He lost his family, but he gained a new one. And he fell in love. He didn't think he deserved any of it after all the lives he took and blood he spilled.

_**I feel we're close enough**_

_**Could I lock in your love?**_

_**I feel we're close enough**_

_**Could I lock in your love?**_

_**Now I've got you in my space**_

_**I won't let go of you**_

_**Got you shackled in my embrace**_

_**I'm latching on to you**_

He ran a hand across her cheek, smiling as she sighed and snuggled closer to him. He held her tighter, kissing the top of her head. He loved moments like these. Waking up next to Tracey made every day better. Even if the day ended up horribly, he still had Tracey to somehow cheer him up. She was a light that shined every day, for everyone. He knew that a lot of the time she didn't see how important she was to the team, but he made it his goal to make sure she knew every day. She was a light that shouldn't be put out. She was his light.

_**I'm so en-captured, got me wrapped up in your touch**_

_**Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch**_

_**How do you do it? You got me losing every breath**_

_**What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest?**_

It had only been months since they started dating. And a few days since he got back from his first mission as an Avenger. One long month away from Tracey. It was tough, but his welcome home was what made the wait all the better. The entire time he was on the mission Tracey would pop into his head every now and then. Even when he was out on the field taking down Hydra agents, she somehow managed to weasel her way into his brain. But as distracting as it was, it pushed him. Seeing her smiling face was what made him continue to fight. To see her, hold her, kiss her. She was what kept him going.

He smiled down at Tracey, running his fingers up and down her arm. He watched her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. He stared at her face, memorizing every curve to it. She looked peaceful, unlike how she looked whenever she was busying herself with her computer. He chuckled lightly, remembering the night before when he had to, yet again, steal her computer and carry her to bed at two in the morning. It was slightly annoying because he continuously worried that she was overworking herself, which she did tend to do a lot of the time. But he honestly couldn't have her any other way.

_**I feel we're close enough**_

_**Could I lock in your love?**_

_**I feel we're close enough**_

_**Could I lock in your love?**_

_**Now I've got you in my space**_

_**I won't let go of you**_

_**Got you shackled in my embrace**_

_**I'm latching on to you**_

_**Now I've got you in my space**_

_**I won't let go of you**_

_**Got you shackled in my embrace**_

_**I'm latching on to you**_

He continued to watch her sleep before he placed a kiss on her forehead, then her nose, then her cheek. He froze when he saw her sigh and shift, but he let the breath he was holding out when she only curled up against him further. He smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

He loved this woman. The girls back in the forties couldn't compare to Tracey. She was this incredible woman who came into his life and changed it without her do a lot, but at the same time she did so much. She helped him when he was low. She helped him gain memories he thought were lost forever. She brought back James Buchanan Barnes. He couldn't ask for anyone more perfect than her. And hearing her say that she loved him back made his life even better. He would protect her. Make sure no one hurt her. Make sure nothing would happen to her. Because he loved her.

_**I'm latching on to you.**_

**Thank you so much to the anon who sent in the prompt for a moment with Bucky and Tracey. Yes this was a prompt for Life at the Tower, but she asked for a moment based on the song Latch by Sam Smith. The thing with me is, if there's a song involved, I will write the lyrics in the story and make it a completely separate story. Which is why this isn't in Life at the Tower. **

**So thank you again, anon, for the prompt! I loved writing this so much! I know you asked for a moment between the two and Tracey was asleep the entire time, but when I listened to the song (which I didn't realize that was the name of it) I just pictured a moment with Bucky reflecting over his life since the DC incident and his life with Tracey. And tada! This is it! I really hope you liked it!**

**If you would like to ask the Avengers, Madison twins, and anybody else any questions, feel free to leave a message on my tumblr. If you have a prompt you'd like to see written out you can send it to me via tumblr, PM on here, or in a review! **

**You can find me on tumblr under winter-is-ending.**

**Thank you to everyone who has sent in prompts, left reviews, and favorite and followed these stories! It means so much to me that you guys actually like my writing which I never thought in a million years would be good enough to actually get this much attention. So thank you guys so much! I love ya all!**


End file.
